La vida en Inglaterra
by Motita Witch
Summary: Luego de las sakura cards, el padre de Sakura ha muerto, y debido a una serie de razones ella se ha convertido en Cherry Hiragizawa, pero existe cierto antiguo cazador de cartas que llegara a perturbar su vida en Inglaterra y su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

Bien, este fic loe escribí hace cerca de tres años, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas, por que se perdió, y tuve que reconstruirlo, pero aquí está, tal y como se lo prometí a mi prima Lolita

Bien, este fic lo escribí hace cerca de tres años, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas, por que se perdió, y tuve que reconstruirlo, pero aquí está, tal y como se lo prometí a mi prima **Lola Mento**. Este fic es especialmente para ella

_Disclaimer:_ Sakura Card Captors y sus personajes no son míos, son de Clamp, este fic no tiene otro motivo más que entretener.

**IMPORTANTE: **Este fic se ubica cinco años después del final de la película de la carta sellada, lo que quiere decir que tienen entre 17 y/o 18 años aproximadamente, y el lugar en que se desenvuelve la historia es Inglaterra

_Cursivas:_ paginas el diario de Sakura o pensamientos

**LA VIDA EN INGLATERRA**

**Capítulo uno: Una nueva vida**

_Querido… quien seas…_

_Se que no he escrito en muchos días, pero aún no habíamos vuelto de Japón. Mi hermano, Tomoyo, Yukito y los demás se encuentran muy bien. Pero debo admitir que mi corazón se hunde de tristeza de vez en vez. Al encontrarme de nuevo lejos de ellos no puedo evitar extrañarlos y sentir un poco de melancolía. Aunque siempre es lo mismo, cuando volvemos. Siempre que volvemos me siento como si lo hubiera perdido todo o como si me hubiera perdido yo. Solo me siento con ganas de llorar._

_Todos aquí se preocupan por mí, en especial la abuela pero intento disimular para ser solamente yo la que sufra, la mayoría del tiempo lo logro._

_Espero que algún día me encuentre del todo bien aquí. Y es que, todo es tan diferente aquí en Londres. En la academia me enseñan cosas que nunca mi vida siquiera había escuchado, no me termino de acostumbrar a algunas cosas. La abuela dice que no me preocupe, que a mi edad se adapta uno a lo que sea y que la felicidad que tengo ahora no la tendré ni en mil años que viva… claro que… quien sabe que sea esa felicidad de la que tanto habla…_

_Por suerte tengo a todos de mi parte apoyándome. La pequeña Nicole, que no deja de asustarme con sus horribles historias de terror; también Crystal alegre y hecha bolas por los chicos siempre y Eriol… mi dulce Eriol. No sé que sería de mi vida sin él. La verdad incluso creo que no hubiera sobrevivido a lo que sucedió hace cuatro años ya._

_Al principio Touya no estuvo de acuerdo con la idea de convertirme en una Hiragizawa, pero sería imposible que Eriol no lo convenciera. Y me alegro. Por que la verdad es, que a pesar de todo, soy muy feliz aquí._

_Como dije algunos cambios fueron muy drásticos, pero todos para bien… supongo. La señora Hiragizawa, o Madeline arregló todo para que me convirtiera en una Hiragizawa. Por ser menor de edad no fue muy difícil. Cambió mi nombre, dijo que para que mi pasado no me persiguiera, era mejor que cambiara mi nombre. Y por eso que ahora soy Cherry Hiragizawa, estudiante de ultimo año de preparatoria de la academia Queen Elizabeth, sobrina de Lady Madeline y Sir Viktor Hiragizawa e hija de los difuntos Lady Adeline y Sir Joseph Hiragizawa (que ni idea de quienes habrán sido en realidad). _

_De cualquier manera, mañana hay clases y ya se me está haciendo tarde. Hasta la próxima._

La joven de largos y lacios cabellos castaños hasta la cintura, con unos cuantos mechones rosas entré él, suspiró dejando a un lado su diario en el que escribía y la pluma de color rosa brillante y a gatas se dirigió al borde de la enorme y antigua cama para bajar de ésta. Un hermoso Chow Chow de color negro y un gracioso cachorro de dálmata la siguieron brincoteando a su alrededor en el camino.

- Tranquilas chicas

Camino por los pasillos bostezando levemente hasta llegar al estudio en donde a la luz de la chimenea y el tintinear de las farolas antiguas se encontraban aquellas dos chicas de cabellos y ojos negros.

- ¡Buenas noches! – exclamó la joven de ojos esmeraldas

La chica de aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años, postrada en la alfombra con una revista juvenil no hizo más que levantarle una mano en señal de despedida. Mientras que la pequeña de diez años al frente del piano sonrió ampliamente.

- Buenas noches - exclamó la pequeña deteniendo la melodía

- ¿Y la abuela? – preguntó las chicas y fue la mayor la que respondió

- No está… fue a casa de los Allwood…

La joven castaña asintió con la cabeza y regreso por donde había llegado, dirigiéndose a su habitación para disponerse a dormir. Por lo visto Eriol no volvería sino hasta mañana.

Estaba exhausta, apenas y había terminado de desempacar. Las vacaciones no habían sido tan largas como hubiera deseado, y regresar en sábado para presentarse a clases lunes no era nada agradable.

Entró a su habitación y se dejó caer de espaldas y a ojos cerrados sobre la enorme cama. Suspiró al sentir la suave ceda y sonrió para sí.

- ¿riéndote de tus maldades? – preguntó una voz varonil y ella sonrió una vez más sin abrir los ojos

- Yo no hago maldades… - reclamó la joven en tono divertido mientras se sentaba – al menos no muchas

El joven ojiazul sonrió y se acercó a ella dándole un beso en la frente antes de sentarse a su lado.

- Creí que llegarías hasta mañana… - dijo la sonriente chica de ojos esmeraldas mientras tomaba una mano de él y jugueteaba con ésta – madre dijo que tenias asuntos importantes que cumplir aún

- Así se suponía que sería, pero tuve que regresar antes de tiempo, mi padre me envió para arreglar las cosas para los huéspedes – dijo él mientras apartaba un mechón de cabello de la chica y lo pasaba tras su oreja – llegarán mañana

- ¿ya sabes quienes son?

- No la verdad no… pero lo sabremos mañana, ahora Sakura… es hora de dormir, mañana tienes practica y debes ponerte al día con tus clases – dijo él sonriéndole mientras se ponía de pie y Sakura se movía a gatas hasta su puesto para acostarse - Buenas noches pequeña

- buenas noches Eriol… te quiero – dijo sonriendo al tiempo que el joven se inclinaba y apenas rozaba sus labios con los de ella, desde hacía ya bastante tiempo ambos se saludaban de esa manera sin ningún tipo de morbo ni ningún otro tipo de sentimiento mas que amor de hermanos - duerme bien… Recuerda... desde mañana…

- seré de nuevo Cherry Hiragizawa… - completó mientras se arropaba entre las sábanas.

**oOoOoOo**

_La noche era fría y silenciosa a pesar de estar en pleno desierto. A pesar de todo eso el lugar era hermoso. La pequeña niña de catorce años y de hermosos cabellos castañas y brillantes ojos esmeraldas se encontraba sentada sobre una rustica mesa de madera, pasando las páginas de un antiguo libro que en realidad no entendía._

_Se encontraba dentro de unas ruinas. En el Cairo, tierra de faraones. Su padre había obtenido aquel trabajo tan anhelado como excavador principal de una zona de las tumbas reales._

_- Posiblemente esto haya sido la habitación real cariño – decía un hombre de cabello castaño y lentes en tono emocionado – posiblemente de una princesa, ven a ver_

_La chica se había puesto de pie. Un cachorro de Chow Chow corría tras de ella hasta donde se encontraba su padre. Quien le mostraba a la chica un delicado y sencillo pendiente de oro antiguo. Con una piedra, al parecer una esmeralda en el centro de un figura que parecía ser un sol._

_- Según puedo entender Cariño, ese fue un pendiente de la princesa Nefer_

_- ¡¡Papá!! ¡¡Es hermoso!! – exclamó la chica mientras regresaba a su lugar en la mesa de herramientas hechizada por el hermoso brillo del pendiente._

- ¡Señorita Hiragizawa! ¡Señorita Hiragizawa! – la profesora de esgrima gritaba con esa voz chillona y desesperante que tenía - ¿acaso no m escucha?

La joven de ojos verdes reaccionó con un sobresalto, a la vez que asentía con la cabeza y se colocaba el casco de esgrima sobre la cabeza. A la vez que una chica de cabellos rojizos y ojos azules se acercaba a su lado.

- Suerte amiga

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta donde se encontraba su oponente en una digna posición de combate. La profesora Graham. era una mujer delgada y muy pálida, pero era tan nerviosa que parecía una ardilla histérica, o al menos eso pensaban la mayoría de estudiantes.

- Bien Señoritas ¡Salúdense! – dijo la mujer aplaudiendo de manera enérgica y rápida para luego darle un empujoncito a la castaña.

La ojiverde observó detenidamente a su adversaria, no se distinguía en realidad quien era, quien ya llevaba puesto el traje y casco protector. Sin embargo, su posición era muy conocida para Sakura. Muy pocas chicas de la academia tenían más instrucción que la básica en esgrima.

Sakura extendió la mano, tratando de saludar a quien sería su contrincante, pero ésta sin saludar ni ningún gesto parecido permaneció así, esperándola en posición de batalla. La chica castaña arrugó el entrecejo y se preparó. Por lo visto el duelo sería interesante.

- bueno ¡No importa! ¡Señoritas! ¡An garde! – gritó emocionada la profesora

La joven adversaria de la castaña no tardó ni un segundo en avanzar contra la chica, quien a duras penas había logrado retroceder ante el ataque, la chica atacaba con firmeza, mientras la castaña apenas lograba defenderse. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Por qué reaccionaba de esa manera esa tipa? Era solo una práctica después de todo…

Varias de las chicas murmuraban y miraban preocupadas la escena mientras que la chica pelirroja gritaba con todas sus fuerzas tratando de darle ánimos a su amiga. Inevitablemente la chica de ojos esmeraldas, luego de esquivar varios de los furiosos ataques de su contendiente calló de espaldas, prácticamente chocando con una pared.

- Touché… - murmuró en voz baja la chica que la había vencido.

Sakura por su parte únicamente suspiró y se puso de pié, sentía su cara arder. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Esta chica no se podía atrever a tratarla así, nadie podía tratarla así. Cherry hiragizawa nunca perdía.

Ni siquiera se había sobrepuesto cuando la desconocida la atacaba de nueva cuenta. Como si tuviera un enorme odio en contra de ella.

- Touché… - Dijo de nuevo la desconocida rival

¡Maldita!

Sin atender a los gritos de la profesora tratando de calmarlas y hacerlas acatar las reglas. Sakura saltó contra la chica frente a ella. Ahora luchando a su nivel. Los floretes chocaban con sonidos metálicos mientras las chicas de la clase comenzaban a tomar parte con vítores a ambas chicas.

La ojiverde sonreía para sus adentros. Esa tonta chica no se saldría con la suya. Comenzaba a ganar terreno haciendo retroceder a desconocida. Mientras lo único que podía escuchar o al menos distinguir eran los gritos eufóricos de su amiga Corny, la pelirroja.

En cuestión de unos segundos y de un par de movimientos rápidos de la castaña su florete logró posarse en el torso de la desconocida rival.

- Touché - canturreó la chica castaña triunfante

Ambas chicas guardaron silencio. Agitadas. Pero sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraban. ¿Quién diablos era? ¿Por qué la había atacado de esa manera? Sakura suspiró de nuevo, separando el florete del pecho de la desconocida a la vez que con su mano libre retiraba el casco de su cabeza.

- ¡Bravo! ¡eso fue emocionante! ¡Muy emocionante! – repetía con aplausos la profesora Graham - Ahora señoritas salúdense ¡Salúdense!

Sakura dio dos pasos atrás mientras le ofrecía la mano a la chica que yacía en el suelo. Pero esta en lugar de ayudarse de la mano de sakura se puso de pié retirando su casco.

Una hermosa y dorada melena se dejo liberar y la desconocida mostró su rostro.

- Sophie… - dijo Sakura sonriendo de mala gana. ¿Por qué rayos había vuelto?

- Has mejorado cerecita – dijo con desdén la rubia sin saludarla

Las chicas de clase murmuraban sobre la aparición de la rubia mientras ambas chicas mantenían una guerra de miradas.

- Bueno chicas, a los vestidores ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡un dos!

La profesora Graham comenzó a ahuyentar a las chicas a los vestidores como si de gallinas se tratase, dejando a ambas chicas aún observándose.

- que alegría que estés de vuelta _querida _– señaló Sakura a la vez que la pelirroja se acercaba a su lado

- Claro que si Cherry querida, ¿creías que no iba a volver? ¿y dejarte toda la diversión ti? ¡Jamás! – dijo sonriente y altanera la rubia – ¡Cornelia! ¡Que hermosa sorpresa!

- Sophie ¡que alegría verte! – contestó la pelirroja en tono sarcástico

- buenos chicas, es adorable verlas de nuevo, pero si me permiten debo ir a los vestidores – dijo la altanera rubia dando media vuelta – tenemos que reunirnos a tomar el te

Ambas chicas quedaron en silencio mientras la inglesa se alejaba. Sophie Alcott, era la unigénita del Senador Arthur Alcott. Al llegar Sakura a Inglaterra. Sus amigas automáticas habían sido la joven Corny, hija de los embajadores de Irlanda en Londres y Sophie. Sin embargo. Sakura no sabía el platónico y obsesivo amor de la rubia por su primo Eriol, y al darse cuenta esta de los "cariñosos" saludos ambos la chica se había vuelto loca y le había declarado la guerra a muerte a la ojiverde. Muy tonto pero así era.

Sin embargo Aproximadamente un año atrás la joven había sido enviada a China con su padre por motivos de negocios o algo por el estilo.

- tenemos que reunirnos a tomar el té – se burló con tono chillón Corny - ¡Ash! ¡Como la detesto! ¿Por qué rayos volvió?

- No lo sé… tal vez la exiliaron de China – murmuró Sakura aguantando la risa.

Sophie en realidad no significaba ningún problema mayor para Corny y Sakura ahora que su "amor platónico" por Eriol había terminado. Sin embargo la chica seguía empecinada a hacerles la vida imposible desde entonces. A Sakura por quitarle a su adorado Eriol ya Corny… por ser ella y estar del lado de la castaña.

Justo en ese momento una chica de talvez un grado o dos menor que ellas se acercó a la chica castaña entregándole una nota.

- Señorita Hiragizawa, el señor director la espera en su oficina

**oOoOoOo**

Allí estaban, en los enormes pasillos de la Academia Queen Elizabeth. Según sus padres era famosa por ser la más prestigiosa de toda Europa, los hijos de las familias más acaudaladas de todo el mundo se educaban allí, y eso, desde luego, debía incluirlos a ellos.

Por los pasillos de la enorme academia, la cual tenía como instalaciones un enorme castillo a pocos minutos de la ciudad, caminaba una de las encargadas del lugar seguida por un par de jóvenes que discutían por lo bajo.

- El director los recibirá ahora mismo – dijo la estilizada mujer en tono frío y seco mientras caminaba erguida y se detenía frente a una puerta la cual abría

- eh… en realidad no es necesario… - dijo el apuesto joven de cabellos castaños y brillantes ojos color ámbar

-¡Oh pero claro que si! ¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! – la mujer empujo a ambos chicos obligándolos a entrar en la elegante oficina, donde un hombre regordete y calvo los esperaba.

- ¡Señor Li, Señorita Li! –exclamó el hombre poniéndose de pie provocando un sobresalto en la chica de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche - ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Tomen asiento!

Ambos jóvenes tomaron asiento. En realidad sabían por que los trataban así. Sus padres habían hecho una "considerada" donación a la academia por el enorme favor que hacían por aceptarlos a mediados de año. Siempre era así. Sin embargo, no terminaban de acostumbrarse a ese tipo de tratos.

- Es un honor, realmente un honor que los hijos de la familia Li asistan a nuestra academia. – señaló el hombre de mejillas regordetas apreciando a ambo jóvenes – la diversidad cultural es muy importante en nuestra institución

- Y la diversidad monetaria también… - murmuró la chica por lo bajo

- disculpe señorita Li ¿Cómo dijo?

- nada Señor, solo pensaba en voz alta – dijo la chic ante la mirada de reproche de su primo

- bueno, no tardará en venir el representante de su clase, espero que los alumnos sean amables con ambos, pero si llegan a tener algún problema no duden en decírmelo

Justo en ese momento un par de toques a la puerta los hizo despegar la mirada del regordete director. La puerta se abrió y una joven con el uniforme de la academia entró.

- Muy buenos días Director Rocher – saludó la chic con tono cortés

- Muy buenos días señorita Hiragizawa – saludó el hombre – jóvenes, ella es la señorita Cherry Hiragizawa, es la vicepresidenta de su clase y se encargará de ubicarlos en la academia, tengo entendido que se quedaran en su casa

La chica volteó sonriente a los recientes alumnos de intercambio pero en realidad no supo si gritar o salir corriendo. No podían ser ellos. De seguro se les parecían demasiado, pero realmente no podían ser ellos.

- Señorita Hiragizawa, ellos son Syaoran Li y Meilin Li, son los nuevos alumnos de intercambio de China – el director sonreía, Meilin sonreía, Sakura palidecía y Syaoran…

La chica se parecía a alguien. Se parecía demasiado a ella. Claro, no podía ser ella. La había buscado hasta por debajo de las rocas. Sin embargo esa chica, aparte de se runa Hiragizawa, tenía algo particularmente familiar.

- Mucho gusto – dijo la joven Hiragizawa luego de aclararse la garganta – será un placer ser su guía, si gustan, les mostraré la academia – adiós Señor director

**oOoOoOo**

- ¡¡ QUEEEE??

- ¡Cállate Corny! ¿No podrías ser más escandalosa? – preguntó el chico de lentes mientras varias personas los miraban molestos y los callaban

- No, podría ser más escandalosa pero estamos en la biblioteca, ¡Mira como nos regañan por tu culpa! Deberías callarte Eriol – dijo la chica divertida – Pero bueno bueno, repíteme lo que me acabas de decir, creo que no te entendí

- Los chicos a los que Cherry debe estar guiando en este momento son Syaoran y Meilin Li – dijo el ojiazul desganado

- Pero… ¡Oh por Dios! La pobre de Cherry ha de querer que se la trague la tierra – exclamó al mismo tiempo que estrellaba su cabeza contra la mesa de la biblioteca

Así era Corny, legre, entusiasta, eufórica y exagerada… muy exagerada, era una chica extraña, pero precisamente eso era lo que amaban los Hiragizawa de ella. La joven pelirroja prácticamente había crecido con los Hiragizawa.

- Los Li no saben que se trata de ella – dijo Eriol tratando de ignorar el escándalo de la chica – solo esperemos que ella pueda con eso

**oOoOoOo**

**- **Las clases formales se cursan de ocho de la mañana a tres de la tarde, incluyendo las optativas. Los clubes de deportes se reúnen por las mañanas – recitaba a joven Castaña mientras caminaba al frente de los nuevos estudiantes – Las materias básicas son literatura, historia, ciencias sociales, matemáticas, física, química, informática, gimnasia y francés. Entre las optativas están filosofía, arte, música y sociología. Es necesario que elijan al menos una optativa o irán en contra del reglamento.

Ambos jóvenes caminaban tras de ella en silencio. Era increíble la seriedad con la que tomaba su función de guía. Meilin se mantenía ocupada leyendo los folletos que levaba entre las manos mientras que Syaoran se preguntaba una cosa una y otra vez.

¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar?

- Algunos de los clubes son esgrima, artes marciales en donde practican desde karate hasta kung fu, yoga, teatro, el diario de la academia, ajedrez, natación, soccer, gimnasia y muchos otros que podrán encontrar en esta cartelera – dijo la chica de ojos verdes deteniéndose frente a una cartelera

- disculpa Hiragizawa – dijo la joven China muy sonriente pero mirando fijamente a la chica de cabellos castaños - ¿alguna vez has ido a china?

- Por favor, dime Cherry – dijo poniente y serena la chica – y no, nunca he salido de Inglaterra, madre no confía en dejarme viajar sola – dijo la chica caminando de nuevo por el pasillo

- Creí que vivías con Eriol Hiragizawa ¿me equivoco? – preguntó el ambarino sin dejar de mirarla

- Claro que vivo con el, soy su prima, mis padre murieron hace unos años y mi tía es mas bien como mi madre – dijo con semblante sereno

Syaoran trató

– ahora si me disculpan, es hora del quinto período, en las carpetas que les dio el señor directo se encuentran sus horarios, que pasen un buen día

Y así, girando y sin decir una palabra más la chica giró sobre si misma y camino grácil y lentamente por el pasillo en dirección a su siguiente clase, desapareciendo a medida que se perdía entre los estudiantes.

**oOoOoOo**

El día había pasado de manera tranquila, para su mala suerte era compañera de los Li en cuatro de seis clases en las cuales Syaoran estaba sentado justo atrás de ella con en los tiempos de primaria. ¿Por qué la vida tenía que hacerle ese tipo de bromas? Por suerte las clases habían terminado y por fin era hora de salir de ese lugar y protegerse en su habitación.

- ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Sospecho algo? ¿Al menos una mirada ¿ ¿una palabra? – Preguntaba desesperadamente la pelirroja – ¡dime algo Sakura! ¡O te juro que me dará algo!

Sakura la miró de reojo a la chica pelirroja mientras caminaba serenamente por la calle que llevaba a su casa. A pesar de que su tía insistía en que no era nada seguro andar por allí como personas "normales" a Sakura poco le importaba, caminar debida y regreso a clases era una de sus cosas favoritas.

- No, la verdad lo dudo mucho, Meilin me preguntó si alguna vez había ido a china – dijo esperando la reacción de la otra chica

- ¡Santo Dios Bendito! – dijo la chica tapándose la boca con ambas manos antes de continuar - ¿y que dijiste?

- Pues la verdad, que tía nunca me ha dejado salir de Inglaterra – dijo tranquilamente la chica

- ¡Pero eso es mentira Sakura! ¡es más! ¡recién volviste de Japón! – dijo horrorizada la chica mientras prácticamente saltaba alrededor de Sakura, se emocionaba con demasiada facilidad.

- en realidad no mi querida Corny – la ojiazul la miró confundida – Sakura Kinomoto a entrado y salido de Inglaterra muchas veces pero… Cherry Hiragizawa no…

- Eres tan inteligente, pero… ¿Qué harás con Yohko? Cuando la vea ¡lo descubrirá todo! – señaló la chica refiriéndose a la mascota de Sakura.

Algunos años atrás, Cuando Sakura aún vivía en Japón, el año en que dejó de saber del joven Li. Su único recuerdo fue un cachorro, un pequeño cachorro de Chow chow que él le había obsequiado la ultima vez que se habían visto, el año del incidente de la carta vacío.

- Eso lo solucionaré luego, después de todo quien desapareció es Li Syaoran, no Sakura Kinomoto, y una muy descorazonada Sakura Kinomoto pudo deshacerse e cachorro que le recordaba tantas cosas ¿no crees? – dijo sonriendo la chica

- Bueno, esta bien, aunque realmente querida – Corny sonrió con una chispa de picardía talvez o algo que sakura no pudo descifrar – si que esta bueno Syaoran ¿no me lo regalas?

- ¡Cornelia! Es un chico no es una cosa – la reprendió Sakura a la vez que la chica de cabellos rojizos hacía un mohín – además, no te puedo regalar algo que dejo de ser mío hace mucho tiempo

La pelirroja miró a su amiga de reojo y la abrazó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. A Sakura aún le dolía el hecho de haber pedido al joven chino, sin embargo, había pasado todos esos años tratando de superar semejante pérdida. Corny tomó la mano de Sakura y quien le correspondió con una sonrisa mientras continuaban caminando.

Mientras, sin ellas darse cuenta, del oro lado ce la calle el transporte escolar conducía a ambos jóvenes chinos y a un poco más de estudiantes de la academia que se dirigían a sus casas. Meilin platicaba animadamente con su primo, quien la ignoraba observando por la ventana. De repente el autobús escolar se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y Meilin comenzó a señalar a ambas chicas que caminaban abrazadas y tomadas de la mano por las calles.

- Primo mira, es Cherry con esa chica pelirroja, creo que su nombre es Cornelia – dijo la joven de cabellos oscuros

- Su nombre es Cornelia Callaghan, es la mejor amiga de Cherry Hiragizawa, aunque toda la academia segura que son lesbianas – ambos chicos levantaron la mirada observando a la chica rubia y ojiazul que hablaba a lado de ellos sin cesar con voz melodiosa – Pero en realidad no es nada e que asombrarse cuando sabes las demás cosas de las que se hablan sobre esa familia

- Hola Sophie – saludó sonriente la joven china a la vez que la rubia se sentaba en un asiento continuo a ellos, Shaoran únicamente se limitó a escucharla hablar, había algo en esa chica Cherry que en serio le llamaba la atención - ¿Qué cosas se hablan sobre ellos?

- En realidad no me gusta hablar de estas cosas, pero desde que ustedes se van a quedar allí y mi padre me recomendó ayudarles en lo que sea se me hace importante que lo sepan – dijo con tono preocupado – Todo es por Cherry, yo antes hablaba mucho con los Hiragizawa, incluso con Cornelia y eran muy normales, pero cuando ella vino… aparte de que Cornelia y ella se hicieron novias, dicen que Cherry y Eriol tienen que ver a pesar de ser primos

- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó Shaoran

- Si, varios los han visto besarse en los labios y en situaciones muy fuera de lo normal para un par de primos – Sophie suspiró fingiendo pesar – en serios son horribles las cosas que uno tiene que ver en estos días

- ¿y tu los has visto besarse? – preguntó Meilin con curiosidad sin dejar de mirar a ala dramática inglesa

- Claro que si, hace mucho éramos muy amigos, pero cuando vino esa chica y comenzaron a suceder esas cosas extrañas decidí alejarme – La ojiazul fingió preocupación tomando la mano de Syaoran quien solo se limito a mirar la mano de la chica y luego a ella - ¿Estas seguro querido Syaoran que no prefieres quedarte en mi casa?

- Mi madre arregló todo con los señores Hiragizawa, sería una descortesía irnos así como así Sophie, estoy seguro que no debes preocuparte por nosotros, Cherry no podrá engañarnos – le aseguró el ambarino sonriéndole para su tranquilidad, en realidad aún no podía comprender como alguien como la familia Hiragizawa podía tener una chica tan revoltosa dentro de su familia, las cosas que Sophie decía de ellos eran en serio perturbantes, pero la verdad era que no podía desconfiar de Sophie, la conocía desde ya dos años atrás mientras que a Eriol no lo veía desde hacía varios años y nunca fueron en realidad muy amigos que se diga.

- Anda Sophie no te preocupes – decía Meilin mientras se detenían frente a la casa de los Hiragizawa y se ponía de pie para salir del microbús – estaremos bien, en serio, no somos tan persuasivos como crees

- Si Sophie, prometo llamarte luego, mantente tranquila ¿si? – pidió Syaoran mientras se despedía de la chica para salir también- Nos vemos luego Sophie

La cara de preocupación se Sophie se borró casi tan rápido como los Li hubieron salido del microbús, Cherry Hiragizawa nunca se saldría con la suya aunque fuere Sakura Kinomoto, ella nunca podría quitarle a Syaoran luego de haberlo encontrado, Syaoran sería de ella y se casaría con el algún día aunque el precio fuera desprestigiar a los Hiragizawa.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¿Iremos a tomar el té con Sophie? – preguntó Corny mientras bailaba entrando a la enorme mansión

- No – exclamó Sakura- mejor un café con leche y toque de almendras

- ¿Cianuro?

- ¿Cómo adivinaste querida? – preguntó riendo la ojiverde

- Experiencia querida, experiencia

Ambas chicas rieron de buena gana mientras entraban a la casa despojándose de sus abrigos, dirigiéndose a las escaleras principales para, como todos los días, tomar una siesta antes de hacer las tareas o algo más. La mayoría de las veces, Corny dormía en casa de los Hiragizawa ya que sus padres o siempre estaban de viaje o estaban implemente muy ocupados para prestarle atención.

- ¡Cherry! ¡Querida! – exclamó un voz tras de ellas que ya casi terminaban de subir las escaleras, se trataba de Eriol quien avanzaba hasta ellos acompañado de el joven ambarino quien miraba de manera diferente a ambas chicas - ¡ven quiero presentarte a alguien!

Ambas chicas se detuvieron en donde estaban a la vez que Sakura y Corny se quedaban inmóviles como esperando algo, Syaoran y Meilin los miraban de manera extraña, como si las examinaran o como quien mira a un animal extraño tras una jaula en el zoológico.

- Lo saben… - dijo Corny al oído de la ojiverde sin que los presentes pudieran descifrar el mensaje y Sakura únicamente atinó en sonreír.

Lentamente la ojiverde bajó las gradas sin quitar su mirada del ambarino, quien inmediatamente al sentirse observado la miro nervioso. Al encontrarse al pie de las escaleras la joven castaña se acerco a su primo dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándose a el de la forma más melosa y delicadamente insinuante que pudo, todo esto sin despegar la mirada del ambarino.

- Querida, espero que ya conozcas a Syaoran y Meilin Li, son los nuevos inquilinos de Hong Kong de los que nos habló madre – señaló el ojiazul mientas rodeaba a su prima con un brazo por la cintura – se quedaran con nosotros por un tiempo hasta que se establezcan

- Ya nos habíamos conocido primito – dijo sonriente la castaña mirando a ambos jóvenes - espero que sea de su agrado nuestro país

La joven se separó de su primo se acerco a la chica de cabello oscuro dándole un breve abrazo y un beso rápido en la mejilla mientras la tomaba de ambas manos.

- Espero que seamos muy buenas amigas, no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites, lo que sea… - dijo aun sonriente pero desplazando su mirada hasta el ambarino

- Ehm, muchas gracias Cherry, eres muy amable – dijo Meilin con una risita nerviosa

La joven dio un par de pasos hasta encontrarse frente a el ambarino quien ante la fuerte mirada e la chica no pudo hacer más que ponerse nervioso y sonrojarse levemente. Sakura únicamente sonrió un poco más.

- Siéntete libre y cómodo en nuestra casa, y lo mismo a que a Mei, no dudes en buscarme si necesitas algo… _lo que sea_ … - la chica hizo énfasis en las ultima palabras, causando cierto desconcierto en los jóvenes chinos y una leve sonrisa en su primo y su amiga.

Lentamente la chica acercó su rostro al del joven ambarino depositando un lento beso en la mejilla de el joven, aproximándose peligrosamente a la comisura de los labios del joven y así como se había acercado se separó.

- Ahora si me disculpan, mi amiga Corny yo tenemos cosas que hacer – Corny saludó desde las escaleras a la vez que Sakura subía corriendo las escaleras y desaparecía con su amiga tras un pasillo.

Syaoran la observó prácticamente boquiabierto y con una extraña sensación recorriendo su cuerpo. Aún sentía el olor de la chica penetrando su cerebro, olía a fresas, era realmente una fragancia endemoniadamente deliciosa. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Maldita Cherry ¿Cómo una chica tan enferma podía ser tan endiabladamente hermosa? ¿Por qué su figura, su ostro y su todo tenía que ser tan perfecto?

- Ehm bueno… yo iré a hacer mis tareas – dijo Mei rompiendo el silencio – nos vemos luego

Y así desapareció la chica, dejando a ambos jóvenes solos aún en esa nube extraña y silenciosa que les había dejado la chica de ojos de esmeraldas.

- Se lo que piensas… - dijo Eriol dando unas palmaditas al hombro de su amigo – mi encantadora prima se le parece mucho, pero te aseguro que no es ella

- Lo sé, su rostro y sus ojos son muy parecidos, pero su personalidad… es extraña Eriol, sin ofender – dijo Syaoran sin dejar de observar las gradas por donde la chica había desaparecido – Por cierto, ¿Qué sabes de ella?

- Sigue su vida viejo, en algún lugar Japón, algunas veces Tomoyo llama y me cuenta sobre ella, sin embargo… - Eriol miró al ambarino temiendo el efecto que su siguiente frase podría causar en el – ella no quiere saber nada de ti, te ha borrado prácticamente de su cabeza… desapareciste por demasiado tiempo…

Habían pasado muchos años, en realidad Syaoran y la chica aun eran unos niños cuando se habían conocido y se habían confesado sus sentimientos., pero nunca había logrado olvidarla, por más que tratase, la imagen de aquella alegre y tímida chica de cabellos castaños y ojos esmeraldas seguía rondando por su mente prácticamente a diario.

Sin embargo, ahora que sen encontraba fuera de China estaba dispuesto a encontrarla y haría hasta lo imposible para recuperarla o al menos para escuchar salir de sus labios esas horribles palabras que Eriol recién había pronunciado.

_**Continuará…**_

Bueno bueno, en realidad no tenía planeado publicar una nueva historia en mucho tiempo, pero a decir verdad Goddess Aeris, Angel Zafiro y Nythan-kun me convencieron de comenzar a publicar esta historia en vista de que tengo un poco de bloqueo mental con respecto a Amor sobre hielo.

Bueno espero que les guste cualquier especie de duda o recomendación no duden de dejármela por review al igual que tomatazos y todo lo demás.


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí estoy de nuevo ¿Rápido no? Bueno, es por las reglas de publicación que he puesto en mi profile. Ya saben, el fic que tenga mas de 12 reviews primero, será el primero en ser actualizado.

Pero bueno, recuerden que de ahora en adelante la respuesta a sus reviews irá al final de cada capítulo. Aquí vamos:

_Disclaimer:_ Sakura Card Captor y sus personajes no son míos, son de Clamp, este fic no tiene otro motivo más que entretener.

**IMPORTANTE: **Este fic se ubica cinco años después del final de la película de la carta sellada, lo que quiere decir que tienen entre 17 y/o 18 años aproximadamente, y el lugar en que se desenvuelve la historia es Inglaterra

_Cursivas:_ paginas el diario de Sakura o pensamientos

**LA VIDA EN INGLATERRA**

**Capítulo dos: **

_Querido quien seas:_

_¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que esto pasara? Definitivamente no muchas a una persona normal, pero a mi, a Sakura "rarezas" Kinomoto era lógico que me pasara. Pero déjame contarte que sucedió. _

_Pues resulta que a Syaoran Li se le ocurrió aparecer de la nada en MI LONDRES y por si eso fuera poco se quedara ¡aquí! ¡en MI casa! ¿Qué se cree? No tiene ningún derecho…_

_No quiero que me malinterpretes, no es que lo odie, por que realmente no lo odio… simplemente no soporto la idea de que esté aquí… es mi casa después de todo ¿es malo eso? Eriol se la pasa diciéndome que no debo ser rencorosa menos con el quien me "amó" tanto, pero no es rencor... es algo mas allá… ¿Qué pasó?_

_Pues que al principió Syaoran y yo estábamos juntos, todo estuvo bien, hasta que regresó a China dejándome a Yohko. Menudo obsequio. Pero ¿que pasó al regresar él a China? ¡Se olvido de mí! ¡Ni siquiera me dio su número de teléfono verdadero!, y cuando perdí a mi padre ¿Qué pasó? Nada… ¡Me abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba! A pesar de mis cartas y postales, las cuales por si fuera poco me fueron devueltas hace tres años._

_Por un tiempo traté de convencerme que probablemente con mi suerte el habría muerto o habría pasado algo malo que lo mantenía incomunicado de la realidad. ¡Pero NO! ¡¡¡Estaba vivo!!!_

_¡Eso pasó! ¿Te parece poco? Está bien… agregaremos la cereza del pastel, justo cuando me encontraba convencida de que él estaba en problemas, de que estaba mal o algo realmente malo había pasado y por eso no había tenido noticias de el, ¡oh sorpresa! Me entero por un noticiero que el único hijo varón de la familia Li estaba comprometido oficialmente con nada más y nada menos que con su prima ¡Li Meilin!_

_Entonces lloré, me costó lágrimas y profundo odio contra la muy traidora y el muy estúpido de Syaoran, que probablemente pensó que yo solo era algo parecido a un amor de verano o un amor de niños pequeños._

_Madre dice que el tiempo todo lo cura, y hace olvidar. Supongo que lo dijo por que lo escuchó en una película o lo leyó en algún cuento de hadas. Por que a mi definitivamente el tiempo no me ha hecho ni olvidar ni me ha curado nada._

_Obviamente, Sophie no debe saber nada del compromiso, de lo contrario no estaría lamiéndole el trasero a Syaoran… ¡pobre tonta!_

_Pero no estaría así de desesperada si aprendiera a escuchar las predicciones de Crystal "esta semana tendrás muchas sorpresas" ¡estúpida adivinación!_

_Sin embargo, soy perfecta para improvisar, y las situaciones me ayudaron, como era de esperarse Sophie informo a los primitos Li sobre los rumores que recorren la academia sobre Eriol, Corny y yo y eso es un punto a mi favor. ¿Qué puede ser más desesperante que enamorarse de la adorable gemela malvada de tu amor de infancia? Syaoran Li se enamorará de Cherry Hiragizawa aunque eso sea lo último que haga. Me divertiré horrorizando a ese par de traidores. Pero solo es diversión. Nada más. _

_Pero bueno, Hasta la próxima._

**oOoOoOo**

La ojiverde suspiró al escuchar el escándalo que se había armado en su habitación. Esos dos nunca cambiarían definitivamente nunca lo harían.

- ¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? Los Li podrían escucharnos – dijo la castaña mientras se arropaba en su cama observando divertida a la pareja que peleaba

- ¡Claro! Podríamos hacer menos ruido si Kero se quedara callado – reprochó la pelirroja mientras trataba de introducir al pequeño ser mágico en lo que parecía se una pijama de muñeca

- ¡chiquilla! ¡Suéltame! ¡Como te atreves a molestar al gran Kerberos! – refunfuñó el pequeño leoncito alado mientras trataba de liberarse de las manos de la chica

- Anda Kero, quédate quieto, solo será un momento... haber… no… espera... ¡Quédate quieto! – la chica seguía peleando con el pequeño ser a los pies de la cama de la castaña hasta que al fin la chica gritó emocionada - ¡Ay Kero! ¡Mírate que lindo te ves!

Kero se sentó decepcionado mientras ambas chicas estallaban en risas al ver al pequeño leoncito en una pijama de pies con un agujerito cuadrado que se suponía debía cubrir su trasero y sus alas saliendo por otros superiores más pequeños.

- ¡Por Dios Kero! ¡Te ves encantador! – Exclamó Sakura mientras le tomaba una fotografía con su celular

- son unas desconsideradas… ni siquiera Tomoyo se atrevería a vestirme de esta manera… me han deshonrado… - exclamó el diminuto guardián cabizbajo

- ¡Ay Kero no seas dramático! – exclamó Corny tomándolo entre brazos y dándole un beso en la nariz – si no te amara tanto no me preocuparía por vestirte para que duermas abrigado, Por cierto _Cherry… -_continuó la pelirroja resaltando el nombre de la castaña - ¿no crees que puedes traumatizar al pobre Li si lo haces enamorarse de ti?

- ¡Corny! ¿Qué te he dicho de leerme la mente? – Reclamó la castaña con un pequeño mohín. Por algo la chica era amiga de la familia Hiragizawa. Pero su habilidad de leer la mente, era otra rareza mas de la vida de Sakura – además, solo es una broma Corny, no pienso hacer nada más que hacerlo que se fije en mi un poquito…

Cornelia rió de buena gana mientras negaba con la cabeza. Conocía la historia de Sakura, por muy extraña que pudiera parecerle a cualquiera, para ella era solo una historia más de la familia de Eriol y sus relativos. Pero, así como sabía que Sakura hablaba en serio con respecto a la broma, sabía que no era solo una simple venganza, que no era rencor lo que la impulsaba, sino que había algo más en su interior.

- como digas querida, solo ten cuidado con Sophie, puede poner al guapo de tu ex en tu contra – advirtió la pelirroja divertida al ver la reacción de la castaña ante su comentario.

- No le tengo miedo a Sophie, y eso ya deberías saberlo Corny, además, Syaoran nunca le creería a ella más que a la imagen de Sakura Kinomoto

**oOoOoOo**

La mañana de clases había transcurrido con normalidad. A pesar de encontrarse en un país diferente, lo único que parecía cambiar era el idioma el clima, los demás era simplemente igual. Chicas observándolo y cuchichiando por los pasillos, otras un poco atrevidas que le habían dejado notas en su casillero y otras aún más atrevidas que lo abordaban en los pasillos para invitarlo a salir.

Las chicas de china y Japón no eran nada diferentes a las de Inglaterra. A excepción de una, ese espécimen extraño que se acercaba a el por el pasillo. Caminaba sonriente, sosteniendo un par de libros entre sus manos, Su largo cabello castaño y rosa lo llevaba sujeto en dos trenzas y cubría su cabeza con una pequeña boina rosa que combinaba con su abrigo. Los chicos en los pasillos la saludaban al igual que a él lo saludaban las chicas, TODOS, deportistas, ñoños, geeks, los dark, al parecer todos amaban a la pequeña diablilla. ¿Cómo alguien tan perfecta podía ser tan… singular?.

- Hola Syaoran – la chica se detuvo únicamente unos segundos, los necesarios para saludar al ambarino y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla antes de continuar con su camino.

Syaoran la miró alejarse, boquiabierto y realmente confundido. ¿Por qué ella era así? ¿Lo hacía sin saberlo o a propósito?

- Hola viejo, ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó un chico que se había acercado a Syaoran, se trataba de Robert, un compañero de clase del joven chino - ¡oh! Veo que ya conociste a Cherry

- Esta buenísima, tienes tanta suerte de quedarte en su casa – exclamó William, otro compañero que también se había acercado a ellos – es una lastima que no salga con nadie

- ¿Con nadie? – preguntó Syaoran poniéndole más atención a la conversación de ambos chicos

- Nop, algunos la han visto en bailes de caridad y de alta sociedad con citas mayores que ella o con su primo, pero nunca ha salido con nadie de la Academia – explicó Robert – nunca ha aceptado una invitación

- ¿nunca? – Ambos jóvenes negaron con la cabeza - ¿Tratan de decirme que esa chica nunca ha tenido novio?

- No que nosotros sepamos, la vida amorosa de Cherry es tan misteriosa como ella

- ¿Y que me dicen de Cornelia? – preguntó Syaoran sin poder evitarlo, si Cherry nunca había tenido una relación con un chico ni Cornelia tampoco, significaba que lo que decía Sophie no podía ser una mentira después de todo

- Corny salía con Eriol hace algunos años, pero al parecer no funcionó, de cualquier manera , siguen tan juntos como siempre, claro, ahora incluyendo en la ecuación a Cherry – explicó William – pero Corny si tiene citas, claro es muy selectiva, pero las tiene

- No son lesbianas si es lo que querías saber – dijo riendo Robert mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda a Syaoran – pero tampoco significa que exclusivamente salgan con hombres

- ¿Acaso importa? – Exclamó William riendo y comenzando a caminar en dirección a su próxima clase – Las dos están buenísimas

Syaoran continuó caminando en silencio escuchando a los dos jóvenes. ¿Era su impresión o a la única en la escuela que parecía molestarle que Cherry y Cornelia fuesen… lo que se suponía que fuesen era a Sophie? ¿Estaría juzgando mal a la castaña por sus costumbres antes de tiempo?

**oOoOoOo**

- No soporto al señor Rogers, ¿Acaso podría alguien más matarte de aburrimiento como él? – exclamó Crystal, la hermana mediana de los Hiragizawa, mientras jugaba con un rizo de su cabello – si tuviera que escucharlo una vez más en este día de seguro moriría

- Si, y eso que solo llevas escuchándolo dos años - resopló Corny quien permanecía con la cabeza recostada en la mesa de la cafetería – yo ya llevo tres y aún no me acostumbro, lo bueno es que logras perfeccionar la técnica para dormir sentada

- Claro que el evitar roncar no va incluido en esa técnica – exclamó Eriol ante la mirada de reproche de la pelirroja y la risa de la chica de rizos negros - ¿acaso me equivoco?

- Es que Corny no puede hacer nada bien – agregó un joven corpulento que sonreía alegremente mientras le quitaba una papa frita de su plato a la chica pelirroja quien le pegaba con un libro para impedírselo

- No es mi culpa que sea tan incomodo dormir escuchando su voz… - se defendió la joven mientras se sentaba derecha y comenzaba a comer una enorme hamburguesa – sabes que ronco si no estoy relajada…

- Y cuando no lo estás también… - agregó de nuevo el chico quien era atacado de nuevo por la pelirroja

- ¡Crys! ¿Podrías callar al bestia de tu novio? Otra vez tiene vomito verbal

Crystal se mantenía riendo sobre las caras que se lanzaban Owen el hermano gemelo de Corny y la pelirroja, a decir verdad, ellos no se parecían en nada, Corny era diminuta y pelirroja, mientras Owen era inmenso, musculoso y de cabello oscuro.

Justo en ese momento hizo su aparición por las puertas de la cafetería la castaña quien sonriéndole a los que le saludaban aceleró el paso hasta dejarse caer al lado de los chicos que a habían estado esperando.

En la cafetería de la academia, como en todos los lugares del mundo probablemente, las mesas se dividían por estatus social, sin embargo, a pesar de que ninguno de los Hiragizawa y sus amigos se sentían de algún grupo en especial, su mesa solía ser la central, en donde todos y absolutamente todos podían observarlos a la hora del almuerzo.

- ¿En donde estabas? ¡Me abandonaste! – Reclamó la pelirroja con tono triste - ¿Me has estado siendo infiel verdad?

Sakura miró con tristeza a su amiga y se lanzo a abrazarla mientras se sentaba a su lado. Crystal, Owen y Eriol solamente rieron al ver a Sakura abrazar a Corny, mientras la pelirroja seguía con su teatro.

- ¡Pero nunca te sería infiel! ¡No amo a nadie más que a ti! – Exclamó Sakura – ¡Todos parecen ser tan poca cosa a tu lado!

- Y luego preguntan por que la gente habla de ustedes – dijo la ojiazul riendo mientras desviaba la mirada a la entrada de la cafetería, por donde recién aparecían el joven Li – miren quien esta allí… solo…

Corny miró por su hombro mientras no soltaba la castaña quien comenzaba a comer el pudín de chocolate que le habían servido en la cafetería de la academia.

- Escuche a Sophie y su sequito hablar sobre una práctica de porristas – dijo Crystal, quien robaba algunas frituras del almuerzo de Corny sin que esta se diera cuenta

- Pobre tipo, no quisiera estar en su lugar – agregó Owen con vos despreocupada mientras reía del acto de su novia

- ¿Y si lo invitamos a sentarse con nosotros? – preguntó la pelirroja mirando con complicidad a Eriol – pobrecito, miren esta solito

- No, de ninguna manera, no podemos invitarlo a comer con no…

Sakura estaba a punto de exponer el por qué de su negación justo cuando vio a la pelinegra y la pelirroja de pie haciéndole señales a Li para que se sentara con ellos. Sakura suspiro.

- _Vamos, compostura, solo serán treinta minutos de refrigerio ¿Qué puede pasar en treinta minutos de refrigerio?_ – se dijo para si misma como si tratara de convencerse de algo

Syaoran por su parte, caminaba no muy convencido en dirección a la mesa de las chicas que lo estaban llamando, la verdad parecían divertirse mucho, talvez no eran tan malos como los había hecho parecer Sophie.

- Hola… - saludó el ambarino mientras se sentaba a la mesa del extraño grupo, Crystal quien ahora pintaba sus uñas de diferentes colores cada una mientras su novio la mantenía sujeta con un brazo por la cintura mientras con el otro digitaba algo en su Blackberry y Corny quien mantenía abrazada a ojiverde la cual comía su segundo pudín de lo mas tranquila, él suspiró y se sentó - ¿Qué cuentan?

- Pues números – dijo Corny robándole un poco de pudín a la castaña mientras ésta soltaba una risita ante el comentario de la pelirroja - ¿y tu?

- No le hagas caso a Cornelia, algunas veces su locura sobrepasa a su cordura – dijo Owen mientras miraba las uñas de su novia y depositaba un beso en su cabeza – Soy Owen, hermano de el duende pelirrojo y hablábamos de la clase de física con el señor Rogers

- es un tanto aburrido ¿no? – dijo Syaoran mientras comenzaba a comer un plato de ensalada Caesar, la cual Corny miraba con ojos iluminados

- Un poco es decir poco, es como si existiera un mounstro del tiempo en esa clase – dijo como si estuviera hipnotizada la chica pelirroja sin despegar la mirada de los bocados que tomaba el ambarino, era hecho conocido que Corny comía todo lo que estuviera a su alcance – Syaoran ¿puedo probar tu ensalada?

Syaoran parpadeó mirando a la chica, esa mesa era extraña, se sentía como en la dimensión desconocida o como si estuviera tomando el té con el sombrerero loco y los demás personajes de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. ¿Por qué eran tan populares en esa academia?

Según había comprendido, habían cosas por las que eras popular en una escuela: eras deportista, tenías estilo o cosas de esa clase. ¿Qué tenían ellos? No podía ser el dinero, todos lo tenían allí. ¿Seria posible que su singularidad los hiciera populares?

- No Syaoran, Si dejas que Corny toque tu comida no la verás más y te quedaras sin comer – dijo de una vez y con su melodiosa voz la castaña mientras detenía de un tirón a Corny para que no tomara la ensalada del ambarino, mirando a éste directamente a los ojos – No te dejes convencer, no es lo que parece, ella ya comió

- Bueno, Syaoran ¿Qué planes tienes para este fin de semana?- preguntó Eriol dejando de reír ante la cara que había puesto Corny al ser despojada de la oportunidad de comer la ensalada de el ambarino

- Pues en realidad nada, aún no he hecho planes – admitió syaoran mientras trataba de comer ante la mirada hambrienta de Corny, y eso era demasiado, no podía soportar verla así, por lo que le alcanzo la ensalada provocando una risita en los Hiragizawa y un resoplo en la castaña

- ¡perfecto! – dijo la pelirroja con la boca llena de ensalada - podrás ir con nosotros a la fiesta de la piscina de Cecile Rochester, siempre hemos ido

- ¿Fiesta de la piscina? – Syaoran desvió su mirada a las ventanas de el comedor de la academia, en donde al otro lado caía una espesa lluvia que no se había detenido desde la noche anterior

- No te preocupes por la lluvia – dijo la ojiverde bebiendo un poco de refresco mientras mantenía su mirada fija en el – eso nunca ha detenido las fiestas de la piscina de Cecile

Syaoran parpadeó, OK, esa chica realmente era extraña, aparte de ser una completa manipuladora y ser arrebatadoramente hermosa, era una adivina, una bruja. ¡Es cierto! Sabía que ambas hermanas del joven Hiragizawa poseían habilidades con la magia como Eriol, si recordaba bien, la pequeña era una especie de maga como su hermano, mientras que la mayor, Crystal tenía facilidad para la adivinación. Sin embargo no sabía nada sobre las habilidades mágicas de la castaña. Aunque era posible que Cherry fuera como Meilin, que a pesar de haber nacido en una familia con habilidades mágicas, no hubiera nacido con el don.

Sakura y Corny rieron ante la expresión que se había formado en el rostro del ambarino y justo en ese momento la campana de la academia dio el aviso de que la hora del almuerzo había terminado. Las chicas se pusieron de pie recogiendo todas sus cosas. Sin embargo Sakura se quedo sentada mirando al ambarino quien la miraba de regreso pero con incertidumbre.

- ¿no fue tan malo no? – preguntó la chica sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras se ponía de pie dirigiéndose a la salida de la cafetería sin mirar de vuelta a el ambarino.

**oOoOoOo**

Syaoran se despertó tarde esa mañana, era reconfortante tomando en cuenta que en su vida nunca había podido hacer eso un fin de semana, no había ni un solo sonido en la habitación ni uno solo más que las leves notas de una melodía que parecían proceder de un piano. Aparentemente Eriol se encontraba inspirado y había decidido tocar desde temprano.

Bajó las escaleras con lentitud, la mansión de los Hiragizawa se encontraba apacible, ni una chica corriendo por los pasillos, ni siquiera la servidumbre. Solo el sonido de la lluvia y de las teclas de aquel piano. Reconocía la melodía, era el Canon en D de Pachelbel, había sido uno de sus favoritos desde siempre.

Siguió con cuidado el sonido de las notas por los pasillos de la planta baja de la casa, observando con detenimiento pinturas de lo que seguramente eran antepasados, fotografías, dibujos de niños. El sonido parecía más cercano, Eriol había dicho algo de una sala de música. La puerta se encontraba entreabierta y con cuidado abrió un poco más asomándose.

Sin embargo, frente a el piano no se encontraba Eriol ni ninguna otra de sus hermanas, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Cherry Hiragizawa tocando con entusiasmo una a una las notas de aquella complicada melodía. Un punto menos para su teoría. Cherry Hiragizawa y Sakura Kinomoto no podían ser la misma persona.

Apenas recordaba aquella ocasión en que Sakura le había comentado lo difícil que había sido para ella aprender a tocar las notas simples de una melodía para las cartas. Esa niña no podía haber obtenido en tan pocos años semejante habilidad para tocar el piano.

En realidad ya se estaba cansando de buscar los parecidos y las diferencias. Debía dejar de pensar ya en ella, después de todo, Eriol lo había dejado claro, Sakura Kinomoto no quería saber nada de él.

Las notas fueron acabando y la chica levanto la mirada encontrándose con la perfecta mirada del joven ambarino. Fueron necesarias todas sus fuerzas para evitar lanzar un suspiro. ¿Acaso nunca dejaría de sentirse de esa manera ante su mirada?

- Buenos días Shaoran – Saludó la chica levantándose el banco del piano y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia el.

- Buenos días Cherry – saludó él saliendo de su asombro mientras recibía, de nuevo, un beso de la chica en la mejilla, definitivamente a ella le encantaba hacer eso.

La castaña sonrió mirando el reloj en la pared del cuarto de música y sin decir nada más caminó en dirección a la puerta del estudio dejándolo a él a sus espaldas.

- Debo irme Syaoran, hay cosas que hacer, prepárate para esta noche – y diciendo eso desapareció del lugar con toda tranquilidad

A ella en serio le encantaba dejarlo sin nada que decir.

**oOoOoOo**

- ¡Cherry! ¡Ya casi es hora! – Chilló la pelirroja vistiendo un hermoso traje de baño de dos piezas de color azul mientras le hacía señas a su amiga quien parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien por todo el lugar atestado de personas – Vamos Cherry, el llegará, lo se

La piscina de la casa, o más bien mansión de Cecile se encontraba en el último piso del lugar, era una enorme piscina techada, con mini bar y todo incluido, perfecta para aquel tipo de fiestas. La chica solía hacer sus famosas fiestas cada vez que sus padres salían de viaje, y se podía decir que era una de las fiestas más importantes del año, era una tradición, su hermana mayor lo había hecho antes que ella. El lugar estaba atestado de personas y la música llenaba todo el lugar junto con las risas y voces de los asistentes.

- Debe estar por llegar – agregó la mayor de las Hiragizawa mientras tomaba a la castaña de un brazo y la arrastraba a la tarima que habían preparado como escenario esa noche.

Sakura subió aún buscando a alguien entre toda la multitud, probablemente el no llegaría, de cualquier manera, sucediera eso o no, era su momento, el momento que esperaba con tantas ansias, el momento de subir a ese escenario y ser ella misma. Era extraño, en realidad solo la banda comprendía lo que sucedía cuando ella subía a ese escenario, era el momento clave, en que Sakura Kinomoto y Cherry Hiragizawa se convertían en una sola.

- ¡Holaaaa! ¡Hola a todos! – Cecile gritaba en lo alto del escenario tratando de llamar la atención de todos los presentes – Gracias por venir a mi fiesta, ahora sin más reciban a "Dirty Secret"

Los presentes en la fiesta comenzaron a ovacionar a los que se presentarían en el escenario la banda tomaba sus posiciones: Corny en la guitarra, Eriol al teclado, Crystal a la batería y Owen en el bajo. La castaña por su parte subió tranquila, posicionándose al centro y al frente de todos.

El sonido de las cuerdas de la guitarra de Cornelia comenzó al tiempo que todos comenzaban a gritar y bailar en la fiesta, la música era un tanto diferente a el que se había estado escuchando toda la noche en la fiesta y sin embargo todos parecían emocionados con la música.

La canción definitivamente era una de sus favoritas y Cordelia la había elegido especialmente para aquella ocasión. La letra había sido compuesta en mayoría por Cornelia, mientras que la melodía Owen. Sin embargo la letra parecía transformar a la castaña quien bailaba al tiempo que entonaba las letras de aquella canción.

_It's bugging me, grating me  
And twisting me around  
Yeah I'm endlessly caving in  
And turning inside out  
_

Nada le importaba, y no se fijaba en absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando por la puerta entraban Sophie acompañada de su sequito y los hermanos Li.

Las luces eran casi inexistentes, a excepción de algunas que iluminaban el escenario que parecía encontrarse a el fondo de la fiesta, Syaoran miro a su alrededor, al parecer ninguno de los Hiragizawa se encontraban cerca. Pero definitivamente si había algo que le llamaba la atención. Esa la voz de quien cantaba. Le parecía muy conocida.

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm breaking out  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control_

Era ella, ignorando las palabras de Sophie quien había estado a su lado y abriéndose camino entre la multitud avanzo hasta el escenario. Definitivamente no estaba preparado para ver lo que allí se encontraba. Cherry Hiragizawa cantaba de manera increíble y ni hablar de la manera en que se movía.

_It's holding me, morphing me  
And forcing me to strive  
To be endlessly cold within  
And dreaming I'm alive  
_

La mirada de la chica parecía estar fija en alguien, y ese alguien por alguna razón era él. En realidad no podía descifrar de qué se trataba, no lo lograba saber a perfección lo que la mirada de la castaña significaba. Solo estaba seguro de algo, le encantaba.

_'cause I want it now  
I want it now  
Give me your heart and your soul  
And I'm not breaking down  
I'm breaking out  
Last chance to lose control__  
_

Sonrió, e inmediatamente la castaña le correspondió de la misma manera. ¿Le había giñado el ojo? Si, definitivamente lo había hecho. El solo de guitarra de Cornelia era espectacular, la gente gritaba y bailaba eufórica. Pero en realidad todo eso pasaba desapercibido para él, su mirada solamente se fijaba en la castaña de traje de baño rosa brillante que bailaba entre Owen y la pelirroja.

_And I want you now  
I want you now  
I'll feel my heart implode  
_

No fue sino hasta que la castaña entono las siguientes notas mientras lo señalaba a él entre la multitud que se dio cuenta. Lo que el había sentido por Sakura era completamente diferente a lo que esta chica inglesa le hacía sentir. Era su aire misterioso, la dulzura de su mirada, lo delicado de sus movimientos, su voz, su manera de dirigirse. Le encantaba Cherry Hiragizawa, claro, no podía decir que era amor, ni tampoco un simple "gustar" como había pasado con otras chicas en ese tiempo. Era algo más. Tal vez era tiempo de olvidar a Sakura Kinomoto, después de todo, ella ni siquiera pensaba en el.

_And I'm breaking out  
Escaping now  
Feeling my faith erode_

Para cuando la música termino la gente gritaba aun mas fuerte. En serio parecía encantarles la manera en que la curiosa banda tocaba. Ahora entendía el por que de su popularidad. La castaña sonreía de buena gana mientras agradecía por el micrófono.

Syaoran no podía dejar de aplaudir, y es que realmente nunca había sido muy fanático de ir a conciertos y cosas por el estilo, pero el que esa chica endemoniadamente bella y extraña estuviera allí le daba un algo diferente.

Luego de agradecer unos segundos mas la chica bajó del escenario y entre felicitaciones de los presentes se abrió paso hacia él.

- Vaya, creí que no vendrías – dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla - ¿Qué te pareció?

- estuviste maravillosa – elogió el ambarino mientras la chica le quitaba de las manos su vaso riendo levemente

- vamos mi voz no es tan buena – dijo ella entre risas golpeándole amistosamente el hombro

- No me refería a tu voz - corrigió el ambarino sonriéndole, la castaña contuvo la respiración un segundo. Un momento. ¿Estaba bromeando? ¿No estaba sorprendido? ¿Asustado? Ese no era plan, las cosas no debían salir de esa manera.

Sin embargo, ella sabía actuar, sabia esconder sus verdaderas emociones, lo había estado haciendo durante los últimos cinco años. La chica le ofreció una de sus mas coquetas sonrisas mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, según Crys y Corny eso volvía locos a los hombres, y las veces que lo había practicado como un simple juego con chicos de la preparatoria éstos habían casi perdido el habla, sin embargo. Syaoran aún sonreía, y sus ojos brillaban de una manera que solo logró hacerla sonrojar. ¡oh por dios! Era tan apuesto.

Maldito Syaoran. Malditas hormonas. Si las cosas continuaban e esa manera su plan no sería lo que ella esperaba.

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Fin de este capi, por fin, la canción es Hysteria de Muse. Espero que les guste, gracias por seguirme la pista, espero sus reviews ^^

_**- **__¿QUEEEEEE?_ - el grito del otro lado del auricular había sonado extremadamente fuerte, lo cual hizo que la chica de cabellos castaños casi tirara el teléfono al suelo, sabía que era algo que sorprendería a Tomoyo, sin embargo, no esperaba semejante reacción por parte de la amatista

- Cálmate Tomoyo… todo está bajo control… - repitió Sakura por milésima vez desde que los jóvenes chinos habían llegado a Inglaterra, resopló cansada al escuchar las exclamaciones de su prima al otro lado del auricular y se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama

_- Eso es imposible… nadie dijo nada… ni una señal… ¡oh por Dios Sakura!_ – Tomoyo seguía en algo parecido a un estado de shock mientras la castaña simplemente negaba con la cabeza

- Tomoyo, cálmate por favor – pidió la chica mientras cerraba los ojos – no saben que soy Sakura, todo está bajo control, te aseguro que no sospecha nada

Lo cual era cierto, el resto de la semana Shaoran había dejado de pensar en las similitudes de Cherry Hiragizawa y Sakura Kinomoto y únicamente se concentraba en tratar de descifrar lo extraña que era esa familia y en especial Cherry Hiragizawa. Sakura lo sabía, Corny indagaba todo el tiempo en la cabeza del joven chino omitiendo, a petición de Sakura, todos los pensamientos contraproducentes al plan con respecto a cualquiera de las personalidades de la castaña.

_- Oh Sakura… perdona que te lo diga… pero ¡eres una tonta! ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?_ – Preguntó Tomoyo prácticamente exasperada aunque bajando de nuevo su tono de voz – _es otoño, ¿recuerdas lo que pasa en otoño? ¿recuerdas lo que sucederá en unos días no? Dime por favor que no lo has olvidado_

- Ehm, exámenes de semestre… el cumpleaños de la abuela… el cotillon… - Sakura negó con la cabeza luego de haber enumerado los eventos de ese otoño sin embargo escuchó un resoplido molesto de Tomoyo del otro lado del auricular – no se Tomoyo ¡no sé! ¡Ya dímelo de una vez!

- _Sakurita, el cotillon, en donde presentaran a Cornelia Callaghan y a Cherry Hiragizawa en sociedad, presentación a la cual estamos invitados los Daidouji y Kinomoto… Es decir Touya, yo y…_

¡Oh por Dios!

- ¡Dios bendito! – exclamó Sakura poniéndose de pie de un brinco y caminando de manera nerviosa de un lado a otro en el salón – oh por Dios… oh por Dios…

_- Shaoran no se tragará nunca la historia de que Sakura no quiso venir a Inglaterra… no cuando en nuestras maravillosas historias ella adora a los Hiragizawa incluyendo a Cherry Hiragizawa… sería demasiado tonto que Sakura no estuviera allí…_


End file.
